Razones para matarte
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Deku tiene cara de nubes y la sonrisa de una explosión nuclear. Las pecas en su rostro forman constelaciones eléctricas y sus ojos son lo mismo los ojos de un cervatillo en búsqueda de su madre que los del lobo que se lo devora. Deku es la cosa que a Kacchan menos le gusta. Y es, por otro lado, también la que más. [BakuDeku y otras]


**Notas de la Autora:** Esta pareja es adorable y no me resisto a escribir sobre ellos. En serio, ¿cómo no amarlos? ¿CÓMO?

(Mi primer fic en el fandom, espero que sea un tributo aceptable :D).

* * *

 **RAZONES PARA MATARTE**

 _"... antes de que lo hagas tú mismo".  
_

* * *

Deku tiene cara de nubes y la sonrisa de una explosión nuclear. Las pecas en su rostro forman constelaciones eléctricas y sus ojos son lo mismo los ojos de un cervatillo en búsqueda de su madre que los del lobo que se lo devora.

Con las manos agrietadas por cicatrices arbóreas y los tendones estirándose bajo la piel, con la espalda temblando y las manos asesinando…

Deku es la cosa que a Kacchan menos le gusta. Y es, por otro lado, también la que más _._ Deku es un sinsentido repentino y despreciable y Katsuki _odia_ respirarlo. _Detesta_ sentirlo en su órbita espacial pero al mismo tiempo no puede vivir sin hacerlo. Porque si voltea y Deku no está ahí entonces _no queda nada_ y _qué sentido tiene hacer cualquier cosa más._

¿Si no ha sido por ver la adoración en los ojos de Izuku que lleva haciendo las cosas tanto tiempo?

¿Si acaso no detesta tanto que Izuku esté encima de él porque entonces siente que pierde algo fundamental?

Siente que levanta las manos intentando jalarle de los cabellos pero los mechones negros se le escapan y eso no está bien.

Izuku pertenece en su sombra. No en la luz lejos de ella.

Así es como se ha acostumbrado a que el mundo funcione. Con Izuku por detrás, donde él pueda verlo cómodamente, donde no pueda verle nadie más a menos que pase por encima de él.

Y _nadie_ pasa por encima de él.

Sí, Izuku pertenece a su charco de sombras porque es ahí donde se está más seguro. Ahí, sin existir y sin llamar la atención, Deku estaba _seguro._ Pero ahora el inútil ha ido y se ha puesto en la mirada de todos. Se ha expuesto a que imbéciles como Todoroki le pongan los ojos encima.

 _Porque cómo no iban a hacerlo, Deku idiota. Cómo no iban a hacerlo._

Bakugou gruñe cuando le ve pasar al frente de todo el salón y anunciarles que su nombre de héroe será _Deku._

Oh, Deku, ¿se puede ser más imbécil?

Bakugou no le quita los ojos de encima. Garabateado en su pizarrita no hay nada. Parpadea, y por el más ínfimo y ridículo momento se le ocurre que debería escribir sobre la pizarra los kanjis que digan _Kacchan_ y que así el mundo estaría en orden.

 _Oye, Deku, sí, tú perteneces a ese nombre._

 _Y… yo…_

Pero por supuesto que no lo va a hacer. Por supuesto que no va a darle al idiota el gusto. Porque el idiota hace cosas idiotas y eso a él no le gusta y si pudiera le haría estallar la cabeza pero probablemente no podría porque Deku seguramente lo vería venir porque eso es lo que Deku hace, le lee como a un cómic muy malo y predecible, le descifra como a la trama compleja de su libro favorito, le entiende cada gesto y cada movimiento como si Katsuki le hubiese enseñado específicamente lo que significan todos.

Pero no es lo mismo al revés y eso le enoja _mucho._ Él no sabe leer nada de Deku y eso probablemente se debe a que nunca le prestó la suficiente atención.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que debería hacerlo.

Porque Deku se había convertido en su sombra y con eso estaba bien, Bakugou se acostumbró a que así fuera, se acostumbró a que cada vez que volteara el rostro Izuku estaría ahí, dócil y controlable y al alcance.

Fuera de peligro.

Esto se lo alborota todo. Izuku por delante de él. Izuku a la vista de todos. Izuku _en peligro._ Izuku buscando al peligro. Izuku exponiéndose una y otra vez.

Lo aborrece y quiere explotarle las piernas enteras para que se quede quieto y regrese a su lugar en las sombras, pero la verdad es que Bakugou tendría que matar a cualquiera que le haga daño a Izuku y si le hace daño él mismo…

El suicidio no le parece una forma muy digna de morir.

Bakugou le lanza a Midoriya una mirada asesina cuando éste se va a sentar, pero Izuku no le mira y sonríe, sonríe en otras direcciones y a otras personas.

Y eso le enerva, le enerva _mucho._

Izuku idiota, Izuku idiota, Izuku idiota…

Bakugou aprieta los dientes y los hace rechinar y más tarde pasa al frente para anunciar su nuevo nombre –que la ridícula de Midnight tampoco acepta– y por el rabillo del ojo está muy pendiente de si Deku le está mirando o no.

Le gustaría que fuera como cuando eran más pequeños y Deku le repetía sin parar como TODO lo que él hacía era "genial"…

* * *

Shouto se acerca a Izuku y le pregunta si pueden reunirse más tarde a la salida de la academia, cuando todos se hayan ido. En algún lugar tranquilo.

Bakugou, que finge que no pero siempre está al pendiente de todo lo que pasa alrededor de Deku, le escucha con claridad y gruñe distraídamente.

 _Qué quiere Shouto con Deku._ QUÉ.

Le diría al estúpido dos-lados que deje de merodear en lugares que no le corresponden. Como el espacio vital de Deku, por ejemplo. Shouto haría bien en mantenerse lejos de él. Pero Katsuki no dice nada. Y cuando las clases terminan y él sabe que se van a reunir, los observa por el rabillo del ojo, mientras guarda sus cosas con más lentitud pero la misma violencia que la usual, haciéndose al que no le pasa nada.

Kirishima le molesta siempre. _Estúpido Kirishima._ Le dice que por qué mira tanto a Midoriya y que por qué gruñe tanto cuando lo ve solo con Iida o con Ochako y que por qué lleva a la escuela ese lápiz viejo y mordisqueado que tiene escrito encima con plumón negro y letra infantil _"Kacchan"._ Que por qué siempre se sienta cerca de él, que por qué siempre le mira cuando piensa que nadie lo nota y que por qué siempre está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Bakugou no va a darle explicaciones a nadie así que le contesta del modo usual, a gritos y explosiones que hacen al otro carcajearse. Kirishima, por lo menos, es lo suficientemente decente como para sólo hacerle esas preguntas cuando nadie más está prestándoles atención o lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharles. Porque a Bakugou no le conviene que los demás empiecen a preguntarse las mismas cosas también, y mucho menos es de su interés que Deku lo escuche.

Sería muy problemático.

Kirishima hoy sólo le suelta una palabra mientras le ve intentar infructuosamente meter una de sus libretas a la mochila, con ira, al tiempo que sus oídos y la mitad de su atención reposan en como Deku le avisa a Ochako que hoy no se irá con ella.

" _¿Celoso?"_

Celoso. PFFT. ÉL. Celoso.

No.

No.

Claro que no.

¿Celoso de qué o quién?

Lanza una mirada a Todoroki cuando se echa la mochila al hombro y nota que Todoroki también ha volteado a verle. Sus ojos de distintos tonos se clavan en los suyos tono ira y…

Parpadea molesto. Los dedos de las manos se le encrespan queriendo estrujar cuellos. _Cuello_. El de Todoroki.

Levanta el rostro con superioridad y _casi_ le parece que el doble-cara hace lo mismo en un gesto de desafío.

Te desafío a que intentes alejar a Deku de mí.

Kirishima, que presencia la escena, se pregunta cuál de los dos ha sido el primero en escuchar las palabras no dichas. Les ve a los dos entrecerrar los ojos y cuando Deku, ignorante de todo, se voltea hacia Kacchan con la intención de despedirse –como siempre lo hace, _porque es Deku,_ y aunque Katsuki tan sólo le gruñe _siempre_ Deku lo sigue y lo seguirá haciendo por toda la eternidad–, una mano violenta se dispara en dirección al antebrazo del de cabello negro y lo aprisiona fuerte.

Hay un segundo de silencio. Cortado y pesado y frío. Bakugou entrecierra aún más los ojos con un odio bífido. Todoroki le observa con una fingida tranquilidad. Kirishima se pregunta si debería largarse ahora o no e Izuku lanza una mirada a los dedos gruesos incrustados en la tela de su uniforme y luego eleva los ojos para ver a su viejo amigo.

Son los únicos cuatro que quedan en el salón, así que Kirishima sabe que si algo se sale de control él probablemente será el único al alcance para rescatar a Midoriya.

—¿Kacchan?

Katsuki _nunca jamás_ va a admitírselo a _absolutamente nadie_ pero ya hace un tiempo que escuchar a Deku utilizando ese apodo específico que es sólo para él y que Deku es el único en el universo entero que tiene permitido seguir usándolo le pone la respiración más pesada y hace que el pecho le retumbe.

Como si fuera importante o algo.

Ni Todoroki ni Kirishima le quitan los ojos de encima.

Y Deku tampoco. Bakugou es el centro de atención tal como le gusta serlo.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta Deku mirándolo cuando no obtiene respuesta a su pregunta inicial. Katsuki baja lentamente los ojos, retirándolos de Todoroki para ponerlos en Izuku. Las orbes verdes se funden con las suyas derritiéndose bajo un calor que emana de cada átomo del rubio.

Los átomos de Katsuki Bakugou existen para derretir a los de Izuku Midoriya. Es ley básica biológica del universo. Punto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Eh? —Izuku está confundido y Katsuki gruñe ruidoso y salvaje como suele hacer—. Tan sólo voy abajo. Afuera.

—¿Para qué?

Kirishima le mira en plan _tienes que estar de joda, Bakugou._ Y Todoroki parece estar conteniendo las ganas de congelarle las neuronas.

—¿Porque las clases han terminado…? —prueba Izuku sin lograr entender qué mosco le ha picado esta vez a su amigo. Katsuki levanta la mirada. Se la pone a Todoroki.

—¿Y de qué vas a hablar con dos-lados?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Izuku es cortado por Shouto que se acerca un par de pasos, quedando justo del otro lado de Izuku y observando desafiantemente al chico explosivo—. Suéltalo.

—A mí nadie me da órdenes —aclara Bakugou. Estúpido Todoroki, debería saberlo. Bah.

—¿Acaso tienes algo que hablar con él? ¿Algo que decirle?

—¿Acaso _tú_ tienes algo de qué hablar con él o algo que decirle? —regresa el de ojos carmines halando un poquito sin darse cuenta a Izuku, como para atraerlo hacia él. Izuku, confundido, se topa con la mirada de Kirishima quien le hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros.

—Es evidente que sí, por algo le he pedido que hablemos.

—¿Y de qué es de lo que quieres hablar?

—¿Exactamente por qué tendría que explicarte eso a ti?

Bakugou se hace una imagen mental en ese instante. Una en la que suelta a Deku y lo pone detrás de él –que es donde debería estar y _quedarse_ – y se abalanza sobre dos-lados y le estalla la cabeza.

Sí, se dibuja esa escena en la mente y le fascina pero al mismo tiempo se da cuenta de que no tiene ningún sentido y que no es algo que pueda hacer.

Probablemente lo expulsarían y eso sería muy estúpido.

Por otro lado, tampoco puede responder a la pregunta de Todoroki. Tiene una respuesta –porque él siempre tiene una respuesta para todo–, pero pronunciarla en voz alta es impensable.

 _Porque oye, todo lo que haga Deku me concierne y eso lo deberías saber tú y lo debería saber Deku._

Pero lo calla y hay un par de segundos de un silencio a punto de reventar hasta que repentinamente unos dedos cálidos, pequeños y llenos de callos se le ponen encima de la mano que está apretando a Deku y _mierda._

Kaminari no está aquí pero _cuánta electricidad._

Deku intenta hacer que le suelte y, sorprendentemente, Bakugou obedece.

Obedece y pone los ojos de granate en las pupilas color bosque y tras observarlo por el microscópico intervalo de medio segundo, se echa la mochila al hombro, gruñe, y se encamina a zancadas hacia la puerta para salir, empujando en el camino uno de los pupitres y dejándolo de lado. Kirishima se apresura a abalanzarse contra el pupitre y volver a ponerlo en su lugar antes de lanzar una mirada sobre el hombro a Deku, despedirse y salir tras el Hombre Explosión.

* * *

El bosque a Kacchan le hace pensar en cabezas de arboleda y rostros como las nubes y en explosiones nucleares que estallan por todas partes.

El bosque le hace pensar en el agua chisporroteando y en sus rodillas adoloridas.

Y Deku extendiéndole la mano.

 _Estúpido Deku. Estúpido Deku._ Por qué has bajado.

Por qué te has expuesto al peligro.

Eso no debes hacerlo tú.

A Bakugou Izuku le enerva, le enerva demasiado. Porque nunca quiso quedarse en el sitio en el que Bakugou le había dejado, siempre quiso fingir que estaba al mismo nivel que él. Siempre quiso alejarse.

El problema es que lo esté logrando.

Cuando ese tipo de lodo se le fue encima y vio a Deku metiendo las manos desesperadamente entre la suciedad para intentar liberarlo, tan débil y patético y vulnerable y en peligro.

Quería matarlo.

 _Qué mierda haces, Deku._

 _Qué mierda._

 _El que se encarga de esto soy yo._

 _Quédate quieto._

 _En tu lugar._

Estaba TAN enojado cuando descubrió que Deku tenía una particularidad, TAN inhumanamente colérico que no sabía siquiera como ponerlo en palabras.

Así que mejor no lo hizo, y lo puso en acciones.

 _Sufre, Deku, sufre._

 _Mira que no perteneces aquí._

 _Mira que tienes que volver a tu sitio detrás de mí._

 _Quédate ahí._

Pero fracasó, fracasó en ponerlo en su lugar y es la consecuencia de eso que ahora todo esté descontrolado y estúpido y que ese imbécil haga lo que quiere.

Bakugou lanza una piedra al agua del lago y ésta salta un montón de veces.

 _¿Cuántas veces ha saltado, Kacchan?_

Katsuki Bakugou no va a admitirle a nadie que cuando está especialmente enojado –o sea, _más_ de lo normal–, viene aquí a calmarse porque las arboledas le recuerdan al cabello de Deku y al color de sus ojos, y si es de noche las estrellas ridículas en el cielo le recuerdan a las pecas ridículas en su rostro. Y las nubes pasan siempre despacio, como ofreciéndole una especie de tregua, y el agua corre lánguidamente, como recordándole que no todo tiene que ser violento y ruidoso y salvaje.

Que las cosas pueden ser tranquilas y penosas y diminutas como Midoriya Izuku.

Katsuki no está seguro de cuándo fue la primera vez que sintió esas ansias subnormales por tener a Deku más cerca de lo que podría ser socialmente aceptable. No está seguro de cuándo fue que las estúpidas insinuaciones de Kirishima empezaron a tener algún sentido dentro de su cabeza.

— _Oye, oye_ —dijo Kirishima cuando le persiguió fuera del salón después de que determinara que ya no había nada más que hacer ahí. Bakugou le ignoró—. _Oye, ¡oye! ¿Por qué te pones así? Si tú no haces ningún movimiento, es de esperarse que eventualmente alguien más lo haga._

Bakugou estuvo "así de cerca" de voltearse, lanzarle una buena serie de explosiones entre las costillas y arriesgarse nuevamente a que lo expulsen. Pero en vez de eso hizo caso omiso y se fue como bestia hacia el bosque ese cercano a la ciudad en el que solía andar con Deku y los otros tipos cuando eran más pequeños.

Movimiento.

 _Movimiento._

Hacer un "movimiento".

Gruñe.

Eso no tiene sentido alguno. Y él no quiere. No quiere y no puede. Deku le enfurece. Y estas cosas raras que siente y que piensa no pueden ser puestas en acciones. Porque probablemente los destruirían a los dos.

Se arroja sobre el césped. Mira enojado al cielo. Escucha al agua que corre y mientras los minutos van pasando, él va quedándose dormido. Ha corrido por un par de horas antes de venir aquí así que es comprensible que su cuerpo esté cansino y relajado y que le venga bien un descanso inesperado. Cierra los ojos sin mucha intención de hacerlo, pensando que no va a terminar quedándose dormido, pero, de hecho, sí lo hace.

Y las horas pasan. Se hace de noche sin que Katsuki se entere. Cuando vuelve a despertarse, de forma repentina, su cerebro activándose en un santiamén y diciéndole _oye, mierda, te quedaste dormido,_ abre los ojos con sorpresa y frunce el ceño al ver al cielo oscuro y a la luna flotando encima de los árboles. Gruñe y se sienta rápidamente sobre el suelo. Es apenas entonces cuando percibe por el rabillo del ojo a lo que parece ser una silueta junto a él.

Y voltea.

Y es Deku.

Deku está sentado a su lado y le observa. Katsuki frunce el ceño de manera sospechosa y le gruñe un "qué haces aquí, bastardo", a lo que Deku responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Nada, sólo… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—¿Y por qué TÚ tendrías que asegurarte de que YO esté bien? —gruñe las palabras e Izuku se encoje.

—Es que te portaste raro antes… en la academia…

—No me porté raro.

—Sí lo hiciste, Kacchan.

—¡Que no me porté raro!

Vocifera como es su costumbre e Izuku se encoge más y voltea el rostro en otra dirección, hacia el frente. Tiene las piernas encogidas frente a él y las rodea con los brazos. Katsuki le observa.

—Imbécil —bufa y mira también hacia el frente. Izuku sonríe un poco, pero Katsuki no lo nota. Y se quedan así por unos incómodos minutos, el silencio temblando y revolcándose entre las cuchillas del césped que les rodea.

Izuku se suelta las piernas tras un momento.

—Kacchan, practiqué mucho y ahora puedo hacer que las piedras salten siete veces en el agua como tú, ¿quieres verlo?

Izuku hace el amago de levantarse pero Katsuki dispara una mano hacia su muñeca y lo jala, haciéndole volver a caer sobre su retaguardia.

No quiere verlo. NO quiere verlo. No quiere ver como Izuku se empeña en alejarse más y más de él.

El aprendiz de All Might le mira y Katsuki gruñe.

—Deja de hacerte al grandioso, Deku idiota.

Deku parpadea un par de veces.

—No intento hacerme al grandioso, Kacchan…

—¡Deja de arruinarlo todo!

El otro vuelve a parpadear, esta vez confundido. La mano de Kacchan no se ha retirado de su muñeca y el pulgar del rubio se desliza inadvertidamente por su piel. Los ojos de lava ardiente y quemante de Kacchan no se retiran de los suyos.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy arruinando? —inquiere con voz temblorosa.

—¡¿Qué no me has oído?! ¡TODO!

Kacchan, en un movimiento rápido, gira el cuerpo, llevando la mano que tenía libre a su cuello y jalándolo por la camiseta. Y sus rostros quedan a centímetros. Algunas chispas se desprenden de las manos de Kacchan, pero no le hacen daño. Deku traga saliva. Ve a los ojos de su amigo y entonces levanta una mano él también, para ponerla sobre la que está en su cuello, intentando aplicar la misma estrategia que funcionó en el salón de la academia. Pidiendo gentilmente con el gesto que Kacchan le suelte. Pero Kacchan gruñe.

Y no le suelta.

Todo lo contrario.

Le empuja.

Sobre el suelo.

Se pone encima de él, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, una mano todavía aprisionando su muñeca y la otra aún en su cuello.

Y el rostro respirándole encima, a un par de centímetros del suyo.

Izuku se estremece. No entiende qué es lo que está pasando. No le teme a Kacchan. No piensa que vaya a hacerle daño. Al menos no un daño demasiado serio…

Lo que siente, más que cualquier clase de miedo, es completa confusión. Su corazón late muy fuerte y la respiración se le atora dentro de las fosas nasales.

No-se-mueve-ni-un-milímetro.

Y espera. A que Kacchan haga su movimiento. Porque tiene que hacerlo, ¿no es así? Tiene que hacer ALGO.

Pero el tiempo pasa y pasa y las nubes se atraviesan entre ellos y la luz de la luna, se pone oscuro y lo único que siente es la respiración de Kacchan encima de él, el peso fuerte y febril de su cuerpo, el contacto de sus manos duras. Su mirada de sol encendido. Izuku vuelve a tragar saliva y se anima a decir algo dado que Katsuki calla.

—Kacchan, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?

Era lo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo preguntar.

Por qué Katsuki estaba tan _tan_ TAN enojado con él sólo porque también quería ser un héroe. ¿No era lo normal? ¿No era comprensible? ¿Aceptable? ¿No debería haberle perdonado hace mucho?

Katsuki es el único al que le ha dicho algo sobre el One for All. ¿Y por qué?

Porque es Katsuki. Porque sí. Porque por algún extraño motivo algo dentro de él le dijo que a él _sí_ le debía explicaciones, a diferencia de al resto del mundo.

Antes de que las nubes terminen de pasar y de echarles su lenta oscuridad, Izuku siente algo húmedo y frío a un lado de la barbilla, bajo la mejilla, y tiembla entero.

Katsuki acaba de morderle.

Mor-der-le.

Pero suave, despacio, sutil. Izuku abre los ojos todo lo que puede y escupe un gemidito lastimero e inevitable cuando Katsuki repite la acción, pero esta vez es más un beso que una mordida. Izuku traga saliva y suspira fuerte. Kacchan no vuelve a atacarle pero su rostro permanece muy cerca y Deku siente su mirada salvaje encima. La siente todo lo volátil y fogosa que es.

Katsuki parece bajar un poco el rostro y sus cabellos rubios le rozan la frente y la nariz. Entonces, suavemente, le suelta, se separa, se pone de pie y, sin decirle una sola palabra, sale casi corriendo de ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda encorvada.

* * *

—¡KATSUKI!

Su madre le grita desde fuera del baño. Y él está metido en una bañera entera llena de agua fría.

Desde hace dos horas.

La piel probablemente ya se le arrugó y tal vez hasta empiece a deshacerse, pero es que ni con los hielos que le echó logró el agua calmarle el hambre loca y demente que tiene de Midoriya Izuku.

 _Con un carajo_ estúpida agua y estúpido hielo y estúpido Deku y estúpido mundo y estúpida vida.

Estúpido todo, todo, todo.

Gruñe, sacando burbujas bajo el agua mientras su madre vuelve a aporrear la puerta y vociferar.

—¡SALTE YA DE AHÍ, INÚTIL! ¡VINIERON A VERTE!

 _¿Qué mier…?_

Katsuki se pone de pie de golpe dentro de la bañera. Logra perder el equilibrio debido a lo brusco del movimiento y lanza una mano hacia la cortina del baño para salvarse.

Fuera del baño, su madre escucha un enorme chisporroteo y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, suspira.

—Cariño, espéralo en su habitación —pide al invitado, lanzándole una mirada sobre el hombro.

El chico asiente suavemente y se dirige al sitio señalado.

Katsuki sale del baño en bóxer y camiseta porque es todo lo que había llevado dentro, goteando agua y con las piernas frías. Ve a su madre al pie de las escaleras, quien le dice que el invitado le espera en su dormitorio y le indica que deben avisarle si va a quedarse a cenar, para que le prepare algo.

Katsuki la ignora. Y esquiva el cucharón que ella le arroja, el cual se estrella contra una pared y cae lamentablemente al suelo. El adolescente frunce el ceño y se dirige hacia su habitación, la cual está al fondo del pasillo que en este momento está a oscuras y tiene la puerta entreabierta, dejando pasar un haz de luz hacia el suelo. Katsuki avanza a paso gatuno, con toda la intención de pasar desapercibido y de caer de improviso sobre su presa.

Se trata de Izuku. Tiene que tratarse de Izuku porque no conoce a ningún otro ser humano lo bastante estúpido como para venir a verlo a casa sin avisar. Además, es el único aparte de Kirishima que tiene idea de en dónde vive. Y, _además,_ Izuku ha estado persiguiéndole este día y seguro que va a querer pedirle una explicación por lo que pasó antes.

Pero, con un demonio, él no quiere darle ninguna. Se detiene ahí donde la luz no le toca pensando en ello. _¿Qué mierda va a decir cuando Izuku le pregunte?_

Bueno, tan fácil como intimidarlo y gritarle y sacarlo de la casa.

Hace una mueca. Se siente un poco nervioso. Su cerebro, que parece tener escasas capacidades de raciocinio últimamente, se dedica entonces a formularle la potencial imagen con la que va a encontrarse cuando entre al cuarto. La imagen de Izuku sentado sobre su cama. Traga saliva. Se imagina a Izuku mirándole ahí con las manos tímidamente entrelazadas entre las rodillas, jugándose los dedos. El cabello revuelto y los ojos verdes y grandes. La luz de su lámpara retintineándole por toda la piel, las pecas como migajas de pan rogando que trace patrones entre ellas con su lengua.

Mierda.

Gran _MIERDA._

El adolescente se lleva la mano al cabello y se lo revuelve con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, intentando espantar a los pensamientos desubicados. Qué carajo le pasa a su cerebro en estos días. Ha pasado de ser un genio a ser un imbécil que se tortura a sí mismo. Suspira. Mira al haz de luz amarilla sobre el suelo, analizándolo como si fuera un enemigo, como si le fuera a _cortar_ apenas pusiera pie sobre él. Después levanta la mirada.

Tendrá que hacerlo. No hay opción. Es decir, no es como que pueda ir a encerrarse al baño hasta que Izuku finalmente decida irse. Su madre es tan molesta que, de hacerlo, probablemente se tomaría la libertad de invitarlo a cenar y quizá hasta a dormir, todo con tal de fastidiarlo.

Suspira otra vez.

Finalmente da un par de pasos y se planta en el resquicio de la puerta, alistándose mentalmente para ver esa imagen de Izuku dentro de su habitación y sobre _su cama_ e intentar no volverse loco con ella.

Pero.

Oh.

Sí que se va a volver loco, pero en ningún sentido _bueno._

Abre grande los ojos y casi, _casi_ escupe fuego y sus manos liberan un par de chispas diminutas. Que habrían sido más grandes pero acaba de bañarse y no es que tenga mucho combustible.

No hay nadie sentado sobre su cama, pero sí hay alguien de pie en medio de su habitación, a un lado de su escritorio, con una expresión de hastío profundo y toda la pinta de tener tan pocas ganas de estar ahí como Bakugou las tiene de que lo esté.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo TÚ aquí, dos-lados?! ¡¿Desde cuándo demonios es que sabes dónde vivo?! —Bakugou se encorva instintivamente, levantando las manos a ambos lados de las caderas en su "posición de ataque". No entiende qué es lo que ese imbécil hace ahí y, si ha de ser honesto, se siente tan sólo _un poco_ decepcionado de que no se trate de Izuku…

Todoroki no parece impresionado. Lanza una mirada tranquila a su escritorio. Bakugou, entrecejo temblándole, sigue su mirada y descubre que la foto tonta de su infancia en la que está de pie junto a Izuku está ahí a la vista. Devuelve los ojos al invasor y los entrecierra, imaginándose un millón de cosas que no le complacen.

—Tienes mucho tiempo de conocer a Midoriya, ¿verdad? —replica con sencillez el chico de élite. Entonces vuelve a mirarle. Como Bakugou no cambia ni de expresión ni de postura, Todoroki suspira y le ve con un rostro sereno—. ¿Vas a invitarme a sentarme? Es de mala educación no hacerlo.

—Voy a invitarte a que te largues —suelta Bakugou y entra entonces al cuarto, manteniendo su distancia de él y mirándole como si en cualquier momento fuesen los dos a lanzarse al ataque. Se detiene junto a su cama y Shouto le mira.

—Bien, voy a sentarme sobre esta silla porque ya tengo rato esperándote —dice, señalando la silla del escritorio. Bakugou mira a su propia silla. Y luego observa a Todoroki haciendo precisamente lo que ha dicho. Frunciendo más el ceño, el chico explosivo relaja un poco su postura y se sienta también sobre su cama, una pierna flexionada sobre ésta y la otra aún en el suelo. Se miran por unos momentos. Todoroki baja un poco los ojos, como examinándolo, y después vuelve a elevarlos, gesto que dura apenas medio segundo. Y entonces…—. Te ves arrugado —declara con parsimonia.

El efecto en Bakugou es el previsto.

—¡CÁLLATE DOS-LADOS PLASTA, TE IMPORTA UN CARAJO SI ME ARRUGO O NO! ¡YA DIME A QUÉ VINISTE!

Shouto sonríe de lado y eso enerva a Katsuki quien ya siente que puede causar unas explosiones decentes y se pregunta si lo expulsarían de la U.A. por machacar a uno de sus compañeros de clase en su propia casa o no.

Como no hay testigos, podría decir que fue Todoroki el que le atacó primero, ¿quién podría rebatirle?

—Quería hablar de algo contigo, hacer una aclaración —dice Shouto. Katsuki estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle, pero la palabra "aclaración" le detiene. Aclarar cosas es algo que no desea a hacer, más sin embargo le intriga qué clase de cosa podría tener que aclararle el estúpido dos-caras. Su mente se dirige rápidamente a Izuku y _sabe_ que lo que sea que el tipo haya venido a discutir necesariamente debe tener que ver con él. Y repentinamente se le infla un ligero miedo en el pecho.

¿Y si le dice que él e Izuku…?

Escudriña el rostro del hijo de Endeavor intentando localizar pistas de qué es lo que va a decirle. Pero, no hallándolas, decide presionarlo para que lo diga.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que quieres aclarar? Dilo ya.

Su voz suena mucho más tenue de lo que Todoroki jamás la ha escuchado, como que la mitad de ella se quedó atrapada en su garganta. La mitad usualmente agresiva e hirviente. Bakugou percibe también lo constreñida que su voz ha sonado y se siente ridículo. No es capaz de disimular nada. Por eso lo cubre todo siempre con gritos y explosiones, pero en ese momento… ¿por qué el plasta de Todoroki no se apresura a decir lo que quiere de una vez?

Le mira intensamente. Todoroki desvía finalmente la mirada y tamborilea con un dedo índice sobre su rodilla. El viento sopla afuera y mueve las copas de los árboles cercanos.

—Bueno… ¿sabes? —inicia el otro. Katsuki sigue corroyéndole con la mirada—. Antes de entrar a U.A., no puedo decir realmente que hubiese tenido amigos.

Mira un momento a Katsuki. Encuentra la ceja levantada que se esperaba encontrar. Sabe que Bakugou está pensando en lo imbécil que es esa declaración y en lo mucho que no le importa. Vuelve a desviar la mirada antes de retomar la palabra, apresurándose para que el otro no tenga oportunidad de interrumpirle.

—Me educaron en casa, así que… bueno, eso. Sé que has de estar preguntándote por qué estoy diciéndote esto —vuelve a mirarlo. Bakugou parpadea pero no dice nada, como si le diera la razón. Todoroki asiente suavemente antes de proseguir—. Midoriya es mi amigo. O, por lo menos, así lo considero. Él es… bueno y agradable y… —ha levantado la mano y la mueve un poco en el aire como para ayudar a su explicación, pero se ve cortado cuando Bakugou por fin habla.

—¿Eh? ¿Viniste hasta aquí para decirme que el idiota de Deku es tu amigo? ¿Qué se supone que yo haga con eso? ¿Necesitas mi bendición para su grandiosa amistad o qué?

Shouto se calla y Katsuki también. Pero el segundo le observa con los ojos entornados, luciendo muy felino, un gato que se prepara para lanzarle zarpazos a su contrincante.

Shouto suspira y vuelve a desviar la mirada, luciendo un poco impaciente.

—No pretendas que no entiendes perfectamente por qué he venido a decirte esto —lanza. Bakugou, que se había encorvado, se endereza un poco y le ve con el ceño fruncido.

La torta está a punto de volteársele y esto no le conviene.

—A mí me da igual…

—¡A ti no te da igual! ¡No te da ni un poco igual! —exclama Shouto volviéndole a mirar.

Bakugou, siendo completamente honestos, no le puede rebatir.

—Puedes dejar de hacerte ideas —agrega Shouto—. Es decir, no tengo un interés en Midoriya más allá de que sea mi amigo. Pero también hay otra cosa importante. _Como es mi amigo,_ me importa su bienestar. Y no voy a quedarme plantado viendo como un idiota lo lastima o juega con él, ¿entiendes eso?

En el momento en el que termina de decir esas palabras, Bakugou se pone súbitamente de pie. Todoroki le imita.

Bakugou está a punto de decir algo que no le conviene, pero lo último que el otro bastardo ha dicho le ha enojado tanto que va a decirlo de todas formas.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Oh —responde Shouto con ironía—, ¿acaso te has sentido aludido por algo de lo que dije?

Bakugou gruñe. Abre y cierra los puños. Todoroki le vigila cada movimiento.

Pero vamos, los dos saben bien que si se ponen a pelear aquí lo único que van a lograr es destruir la casa.

—Te resultaría provechoso irte en este momento, imbécil.

Todoroki se relaja, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que se había puesto tenso. Entonces, sin decir nada, se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia la puerta.

—Lo digo muy en serio —dice, deteniéndose un momento antes de salir—. No voy a quedarme plantado mirando.

Bakugou no capta en un cien por ciento lo que esas palabras quieren decir realmente. El chico se va y Katsuki se queda encerrado con el silencio de una habitación por demás solitaria.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Izuku llega al aula del 1A, ocurre algo inusual. Son las 6:50 de la mañana, diez minutos antes de que la clase dé inicio. Izuku siempre suele ser el tercero en llegar, después de Iida y de Bakugou.

Pero hoy son las 6:50 y, cuando Izuku se planta en la entrada del salón, se lo encuentra completamente vacío excepto por…

Kacchan. En el lugar frente a él que ocupa siempre, la cabeza sostenida en una mano y con el teléfono en la otra. Sus ojos se encuentran inmediatamente, pero Katsuki tiene una mirada levemente ácida, como si le _advirtiera_ no aproximársele ni mucho menos intentar hacerle preguntas extrañas.

Izuku necesita preguntarle. Necesita preguntarle qué se supone que es lo que pasó el día anterior, porque, él no sabe si para estos momentos Kacchan ya lo ha borrado de su cabeza y ha seguido con su vida, pero él, por otro lado, no ha podido dejar de pensar en ello. Ni un solo segundo, ni uno solo. Piensa en el cuerpo de Katsuki encima de él y en su respiración tocándole los nervios ocultos bajo la piel. En sus labios… encima…

Baja el rostro completamente sonrojado y, sin volver a levantarlo, camina hacia su lugar.

Son las 6:51. Iida se ha atrasado un poco hoy, al parecer, pero seguro que llegará pronto. Izuku se sienta y traga saliva. Eleva los ojos y ve que Bakugou está dándole la espalda. Izuku tiembla. Quiere elevar una mano y llamarle. Quiere forzarle a sincerarse. Necesita que algo de todo esto tenga sentido. _Por favor._

Para cuando se da cuenta, sus dedos ya están en el aire. Percibe las cicatrices terribles que los manchan y los deforman y se siente repentinamente incompleto. Baja la mano, apoyándola sobre el pupitre.

Kacchan y sus respuestas están tan cerca, pero…

Vuelve a bajar el rostro.

Bakugou se pone súbitamente de pie. Izuku eleva la mirada y entonces se encuentra directamente con los ojos rubí del otro que se lo comen con voracidad. Bakugou da un par de pasos y queda de pie a su lado. Sus 1.79 son impresionantes e intimidantes. Un maravilloso ejemplar de genética humana. La forma de sus ojos, severa y amenazante, siempre le ha parecido bonita. Hay mucha sinceridad entre sus párpados y esa es la mejor característica de Katsuki Bakugou. Que jamás se molesta en ocultar lo que realmente siente.

Opina Izuku.

Se miran. Kacchan tiene una mano metida en el bolsillo, la del teléfono, la otra afuera muy relajada. Izuku vuelve a sentir las ansias de levantar la mano y tocarle y de pronto no quiere que den las 6:52 e Iida se aparezca por la puerta.

Sus miradas se envuelven la una en la otra durante una extensión de tiempo indefinida y la mano con defectos de Izuku se desliza sobre el pupitre, con intenciones misteriosas y desconocidas.

—Oye, dime —la voz repentina de Bakugou lo detiene todo, el movimiento de la mano de Izuku y también el silencio y a su respiración—. De entre dos-lados y yo, ¿quién te parece que es más fuerte?

Deku frunce el ceño.

 _¿Q-qué?_

Parpadea. Desvía momentáneamente la mirada. No está pensando en la respuesta a la pregunta de Bakugou. Está pensando en _por qué_ Bakugou hace esa pregunta. Devuelve la mirada a su más viejo amigo.

"Amigo", con una suerte de comillas inusuales.

—Los dos son muy fuertes, Kacch… —le interrumpe un manotazo sobre el pupitre.

—¡¿Pero QUIÉN es más fuerte?! ¡Esa es la pregunta que te estoy haciendo! —hay más cercanía entre sus rostros ahora. Los labios de Izuku tiemblan.

¿Sería posible que Katsuki decidiera acortar esta distancia _todavía más_?

N-no, _espera._

¿En qué está pensando?

Katsuki parece tenso. Encorvado sobre el pupitre, la mano a milímetros de la de Izuku. Sus cuerpos en una cercanía sin fuerza y sin significados, pero Katsuki se pregunta desde cuándo es que sus pieles adquirieron propiedades magnéticas opuestas, porque su mano se mueve para cubrir la de Izuku y la estrecha, sus miradas sin retirarse del otro, y toca esas heridas rotas y cerradas, toca esa piel mal hecha, y la detesta inmensamente.

 _Nada de esto habría pasado si te hubieses quedado en tu sitio,_ imbécil.

Katsuki no se da cuenta de que se acerca, y no es hasta que un repentino ruido a sus espaldas le devuelve a la realidad que nota todas las cosas que están ocurriendo y que _él mismo_ está haciendo y suelta de golpe la mano de Izuku, se endereza y se va a sentarse a su sitio, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Iida, quien tan sólo le observa desde la puerta, la mano levantada como saludo y una expresión de extrañeza.

Cuando Iida mira a Izuku, se lo encuentra enteramente ruborizado.

Y dan las 6:53.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¿Les ha gustado? Si es así, seré feliz de que me lo hagan saber con un review. En serio, así el review sólo diga "hola, sí AlmaVieja, me ha gustado, puedes proseguir" o algo así (?) hahaha.

Muchas gracias por leer *corazón* y nos leemos para la próxima.

Â bientôt !


End file.
